


Channel Surfing

by Spindizzy



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the weirdest thing about their relationship, but it felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Surfing

The weirdest thing about their relationship is that he can see Elena any time he wants. Sort of. He can't sleep, but he's got tv? Most of the time he can channel surf into an episode of her show. He can go online, and look! There's the entire back catalogue of her show, for anyone to watch.

It's weird.

But it's kinda comforting.

(And he is never going to tell her how many times he has fallen asleep watching her show, because there is no way he can explain it that won't make it sound like boredom instead of comfort.)


End file.
